Rags to Riches
by CrimsonCobwebs
Summary: Zidane's having problems fitting in amongst nobles and begins to wish for life as a care-free thief again…R&R Rating for a bit of swearing later Finished
1. Through My Eyes

_I don't think Zidane would be able to change his care-free ways that easy sothis is how I thinkhe would react to living in the castle. I was intrigued with his life as a thief so in the next chapter there's gonna be amini Tantalus adventure! Yay!It's written in 3 parts so expect the other two soon. This is a lot lighter than all my other fanfics ._

_Reviews help me live._

Chapter One – Through My Eyes

I suppose I'm happy. I mean, why shouldn't I be? I'm probably considered to be the luckiest man in the world. I have all the riches I've ever wanted and more at my fingertips, I'm to be wed to the most beautiful woman on the planet, I've been labelled a 'hero' and I'm living in the most elegant castle on Gaia. Hell, I _should_ be the happiest guy on the planet! But then, if I am… why am I feeling like this…?

The sky is very beautiful tonight, cloudless and clear, arching out before me and blanketing the world in darkness, both comforting and intimidating at the same time. There's no moon either, my favourite phase, the phase where the shadows are darker and I can just slip past guards like I'm invisible.

I reach up and point lazily to the tiny pinpricks that pepper the sky, joining them together with lines in my head, creating mental images of people and objects, like I used to when I was younger. Each one glows with an individual radiance, sparking crisply in the darkness. What would the sky be without stars?

I manage to trace a rough outline of a Dagger and immediately she flashes before my eyes like a bolt of lightening and I felt my anger, which I had begun to quell, raise again, a deadly snake with a poison bite. Damn her! Why does she have to be so persistent about everything?

I suppose I ought to explain myself then? It's no big deal, really. But a big enough deal to get under my skin, that's for sure.

It started earlier today, at the crack of dawn in fact, when that lummox came crashing through my bedroom doors like the oaf he is and shouting for me to get up. The first thing you should know about me is that I _do not_ do early mornings. Especially when it's accompanied by someone as raucously loud as Captain Adelbert Steiner. Anyway, he was pulling me to my feet and commanding me to get dressed so I could accompany 'the queen' for breakfast.

'Who eats breakfast this early in the morning?' I had whined while pulling on some old clothes.

'Her Majesty and you,' Steiner had replied angrily, 'now get a move on! I told you yesterday that you were expected to attend breakfast and you still managed to slip out of that commitment! Not this time though, even if I have to drag you down by that monkey tail of yours!'

Fully dressed, I waved my tail at him and went barging through the door into the corridor before he could get his hands on me.

When I arrived in the Dining Hall I was greeted by an array of disapproving looks and frowns from the servants. Dagger was sitting at the end of a very long table. But even from that far away I could see her irate expression. I sighed and prepared to be lectured for the second time that day.

'Zidane,' she had said in a clipped tone, 'I asked you to eat breakfast with me yesterday.'

'I am now aren't I?' It was way too early in the morning for this.

'You're an hour late. Is it that hard to get up?'

Man, she was really pissed. So I replied, 'Yes, actually, it is.'

She stood up very briskly, glared at me for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, and then just strutted angrily out of the room with a flurry of servants tottering in her wake.

So, okay, maybe that was _my_ fault. The bad morning I mean. But honestly, she should know that I just _can't_ drag myself out of bed that early. Besides, I eat lunch and dinner with her; is breakfast that important too?

The next bad thing was dinner. Dagger and I were on talking terms but she was still very icy with me, so most of the time eating was spent in silence. A huge meal was arranged on the table. A large bowl of soup ringed with freshly baked slices of bread steamed in front of me. A plate piled with an assortment of vegetables and crispy potatoes to its right. Three types of fish sat next to it, their eyes glassy and staring, and dominating the table was a large boar, laid out on the plate and releasing a delicious aroma. To put it simply, it was quite a selection.

As I normally did, not knowing any different really, I slouched onto the surface, propping my head up with left hand and using – what I later found out to be – the fish fork to eat my slab of boar meat. I held the delicate silver fork with my mouth for a second so I could reach over and pick up and handful of peas and plop them onto my plate. Then picking up the soup spoon, I filled it with gravy and slurped noisily, hardly noticing the looks I was getting from the chef's or from Dagger, in fact.

Oh, come on. You didn't expect Tantalus to teach me how to eat like a royal did you?

'Zidane,' Dagger said, putting down her knife and fork, 'must you eat so noisily?'

I looked at her, honestly taken aback for a moment, then protested with my mouth full of potato, 'I'm not!'

She wiped sprayed bits of potato from her dress and replied, quite exasperated, 'Yes you are. If you're going to live in a palace then you're going to have to learn table manners.'

'What's wrong with my manners!'

'What manners?'

I sulked slightly, then, hoping she'd drop the subject, just carried on eating. But more quietly.

'No Zid, you can't pull that one on me. Figaro, come here would you, please?'

A small chef with a white hat as tall as he was came scuttling over in an excited manner and bowed deeply before his queen. 'Yes m'lady?'

'Would you be so kind as to teach Zidane the proper ways of eating at a table?'

I was horrified to say the least. I wouldn't let Dagger boss me around like I was one of her servants! So I began, 'Proper ways? Now look here just a minute-'

'Zidane, please. Figaro, I say we start with the basics of the different kinds of cutlery.'

Then again, she could be demanding at times… and I did have a mouthful of potato…

'And then…hm…I suppose we should teach him how to sit at a table-'

'How else do you sit at a table?' I retorted angrily, spraying potato everywhere again. 'And what's the deal with all these knife and forks anyway? I'd quite happily eat with my hands!'

'Well that's just disgusting,' Dagger snapped. 'Either you learn to eat properly or you don't eat at all.'

'Fine!' I had shouted, throwing my fish fork and soup spoon down and marching out the door.

Seriously, the second thing you should know about me is that I have _never_ learnt manners. Ever. And I probably never will. The third thing is that I only let myself get ordered around like that by one person, and that's Baku. He's the nearest thing I've ever had to a father and hell; I have respect for the man!

So you think Dagger trying to teach me manners was bad? Well that's nothing compared to what she tried to do next.

I was sitting quite peacefully in my room, waiting for Dagger to arrive accompanied by another argument, watching the sun's setting rays dance across the floor, when a tall man with a curling, black beard strode confidently into the chamber. He had a large nose that was aloft in the air, immediately portraying his snooty manner, and seemed lost in a cloud of gold and purple robes, dragging behind him like a scolded animal. Wrapped around his bejewelled fingers was a tape measure. He had looked at me through jet eyes, wrinkled his nose quite clearly in disgust, and said: 'You cannot be Lord Zidane?'

I had laughed and stood up, irritated by this idiot's composure, and taken his comment as an insult. 'Just _Zidane_, actually. Whad'ya want?'

He seemed to be quite angry because his cheeks flushed suddenly and he gave a deep cough, and glared daggers at me.

'I am here,' he announced, 'to fit you some _appropriate_ clothes.'

My mouth fell open. 'What?'

'Queen Garnet has asked me to fit you some royal attire,' he explained. 'I made the Queen's dresses with my own two hands and she thought it was only appropriate that I also create yours.'

'What's wrong with my clothes?'

He took in the oversized top and faded, old trousers I wore with a flick of his eyes. 'Much.'

I was seething with anger now and through gritted teeth I had replied, 'What does she want me to wear then?'

From underneath his bellowing robes he had produced several sheets of material in a wide range of colours from a deep blue to a royal red lined with silver. He held them up to me experimentally and looked contemplative.

'Not – in – your – lifetime,' I growled, emphasising each word.

'Well you cannot expect the queen to roam around the most influential and significant cities on Gaia with you at her side dressed like a _commoner_ can you?'

I guess it's inevitable to say that I lost my temper and lashed out at the man. Yeah, I feel kinda guilty about it now, he really was quite defenceless and all I got out of it was a personal clothes designer with a broken nose, a severe screaming at courtesy to both Garnet and Steiner and only the slightest flicker of satisfaction that was quickly extinguished.

But that was a damn insulting thing to say, especially to me! In a way, I think he deserved that broken nose; perhaps it'll sort out his attitude.

Needless to say, I needed space after that. I was fuming and kept pacing round my room like a caged tiger. So I swung myself over the balcony and climbed the drainpipe down to Alexandria's streets where I managed to clamber onto one the slated rooftops of a house – exactly where I am now, being a stargazer.

I sigh and stare once again at the clusters of stars that adorn the sky. I just wish that…she'd see it through my eyes for once. I've spent my entire life being a nomadic thief, living an exotic life on the Prima Vista surrounded by my 'brothers' who, let's face it, aren't exactly a bunch of gentlemen. I mean; I spent most of my nights out and about around Lindblum either on the pull or mugging the kind of people that are living in the castle! Did she expect me just to fit in with her royal way of life as smoothly as a hand into a glove?

Geez I miss those days. Every morning I'd wake up in the cramped rooms of our Theatre Ship, laying on a smelly old mattress that was my bed, the wooden floor littered with beer cans and empty treasure chests. Yeah I suppose to an average person that doesn't sound like a life of luxury but I didn't know any different so I was happy.

Actually, I'd usually wake up with a throbbing hangover. Then Cinna, Blank, Marcus and me would all fight over the last aspirin until Baku would come in, punch us all in the stomach, take it for himself, then walk out laughing his head off.

What I loved was that there was just no real routine. Well, I'd make sure I'd slapped Ruby's ass at least once in a day, and there was always some sort of arm wrestle between me and one of the guys over something stupid – arm wrestles were our way of sorting stuff out. No sitting down and tactfully talking things over for us! It was all go!

I laugh quietly to myself and it drifts on the night sky. I suddenly feel a wave of sadness. Sadness, because I know that I have to return to the dull life of the palace soon and sadness because my sudden awareness of what I have lost blooms upon me. Even though I have found the Genomes and learnt about Terra…Tantalus is…I believe…my true family. Our base in Lindblum Theatre District was my first home and I still feel a fond familiarity every time I visit it. Especially when the guys from Tantalus are there.

I wonder then, will I ever feel at home in Alexandria Castle?

The night is cool and a thick cloud floats before the stars suddenly, like a leaf sailing in dark water. And then, quite abruptly, a memory blossoms within me of a night that happened just a few years ago…

_yup, you guessed it. The Tantalus adventure is a flashback. Check back soon for it and reviewa are good...very good..._


	2. Don't Hold The Door For Me

_Replies from chap 1: _

_Bill – yeah I totally agree with you, I am portraying Dagger as too uptight, and I'm not really sure why I did that. But you should know that Zidane's been a real pain and she's losing her patience with him. You'll actually see in Part 3 her soft side so don't worry!_

_Lucrecia LeVrai – Hehe, I usually hate first person stuff as well but I really wanted this fic to be light hearted and writing in first person would accomplish that objective more, in my opinion._

_Robshi – I didn't think about Dagger trying to teach him pronunciations of words! Hehe! Poor Zidane would hate that; I'd hardly call it a favor!_

_(Sorry if I left anyone out!)Thank you everyone for your support! Hope you enjoy this next part! Keep reviewing! Perhaps I should've made this chap a bit longer? _

**Part 2 – Don't hold the door for me.**

The night was perfectly calm and the only sound that could be heard was the polite bantering of nobles, wafting delicately from a large, ornately structured mansion. A single cloud surfed the dark sky, freckled by a million stars and a thin sliver of silver that was the moon.

This peacefulness ceased when we arrived though.

We were lingering in the shadows behind a huge mansion in Treno where a party was being held. Currently, we were waiting for Ruby to change and for Baku and Cinna to come back with the first stolen good. As usual, I was the one to put up with the taunts.

'I look like a twat,' I moaned, tugging at my black waistcoat.

Blank chuckled behind his hand. 'Nah, you look sophisticated! A proper noble!'

'And like the product of cross-breeding a monkey and a penguin,' Marcus added and they burst out laughing.

I went red with anger and embarrassment. 'Hey shut up! I'd like to see you wearing this suit you bastard!'

Marcus shuffled like a penguin and made monkey noises while Blank claimed his sides were splitting. I just stood there shaking with anger, urging myself not to rip the damn thing off me.

I was just about to introduce my fist to Marcus' cheek when the click-click-click of heels announced Ruby's arrival. She swaggered in a feminine manner due to her high shoes, her rose red dress floating around her slender form gracefully. It was going to be her 'posh' clothing for the evening.

'Now y'all just leave lil' Ziddy alone!' she said. 'I'll bet he looks mighty finer than you boys in a tuxedo anyway.'

I grinned and pulled a face. Blank was about to argue when, with a bang, Baku appeared suddenly from a side door to our right accompanied by a very smug looking Cinna.

'Phase One complete boys! Gwahahaha!'Baku guffawed noisily.

Cinna waved a thin, elegant silver key in the air like a flag. 'Stole it right under their noses, ha suckers!'

'All right you good for nothings!' our boss began; 'Phase Two takin' place soon! You know what to do Ruby, Zidane you gotta be quick or they'll notice. Marcus, Blank, be ready at that window and keep ya eyes peeled! Cinna and me will be waitin' to catch it below! Got it?'

We did the Tantalus salute and the boss gave us the final signal for us to take our positions. The boys scampered off in all directions, leaving me and Ruby alone on the mosaic plateau. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach from excited nervousness and I couldn't prevent the grin that erupted on my face.

'Ready to join the party?' I asked, offering her my arm. 'And can I say, you're looking h-o-t tonight, babe.'

She giggled and took my arm. 'Oh you're such a flatterer! Now stop ya stallin' and act like a noble, all right honey?'

'Gotcha! …I mean…top notch idea my darling Ruby!'

She suppressed a giggle as we flashed false invitations at the guards and entered the towering mansion, arm in arm. Yeah, okay, I felt a bit stupid because Ruby was a good few inches taller than me at that time, and I'd never worn a suit in my life – I doubted I could pull it off. To tell the truth, I was surprised Baku even picked me to play such an important role in this plan – a lot was resting on my head and I knew if I failed there'd be a beating of a lifetime waiting for me.

We were greeted formally as we walked into a knot of chattering people, not one odd look or questioning stare. Ha! No one suspected a thing! Heartened, I flashed a smile at a pretty young woman in a navy blue dress. The man next to her gave me a menacing look and tried to distract the woman's focus.

I felt Ruby nudge me. 'Stop drawing attention to yourself, partner, or you'll blow our cover!'

'Aw, Rubes, are ya jealous?'

She gave me 'the look' and I shut up immediately.

Minutes past and we wandered from clusters of nobles to clusters of nobles and conversed lightly about inconsequential matters like the weather until we saw what we were looking for. A large crowd of people had assembled around a short pedestal, which was crowned with a diamond-encrusted gauntlet constructed of pure gold, encased in a glass box with a lock on it. It shone very brightly in the lights and I had to stop myself from drooling.

'One of a kind!' the owner was proclaiming – a fat pompous noble. 'Made in the East by the most skilful of craftsman, and the diamonds are straight from the rainforest mines to the West. One of a kind, no doubt! No doubt! Cost a fortune, if I may be so bold to add!'

I was actually drooling…it was so…shiny… all sparkly…

Ruby gave me a pinch and I awoke from my 'magpie' state, and I slipped unnoticed to the other side of the room, hiding myself behind one of the many towering, marble pillars, as thick as tree trunks.

Phase Three: I watched Ruby sway on the spot, put the back of her hand against her forehead and topple backwards onto the floor with a dramatic gasp. A woman cried out in surprise. A man knelt beside her limp form. A young girl ran to fetch some water. Another man tried to support her head. And a crowd began to form around her: Away from the golden gauntlet.

Very quickly and very quietly I snuck up behind their turned bodies in front of the pedestal, conscious of the tapping my shoes were making on the hard floor. I withdrew the silver key, unlocked the glass casing and as fast as I could, lifted the gauntlet from its transparent cage. I almost dropped it and nearly cried out, surprised by its heaviness and had to bite my lip to stop myself, drawing blood.

Gripping it with both hands I scurried over to the window. A rope flew from its open mouth and I spotted Blank and Marcus beckoning furiously for me to tie it on.

Time was short.

I heaved it into one hand and used the other to tie the rope around it. As soon as I had, the two guys above started to heave it up to the window. It made a heavy clunk as it hit the wall.

Ruby groaned loudly. She was losing them.

Taking action, I skidded into the circle of nobles. 'Oh my darling wife!' I cried dramatically. 'What has happened? Who is responsible for this?'

An elderly lady who was wiping a wet cloth over Ruby's forehead looked up. 'Not us, sir. She fainted I am afraid, too much bubbly perhaps? Although, it is quite stuffy in here, perhaps we should open the doors and let in some fresh air?'

My eyes darted to the window and I saw they nearly had it to the top.

'Oh no, no. Come on darling, up, up! You're quite all right, aren't you? What were you thinking, giving all these nice people a scare?'

I put Ruby's arms around my neck and hoisted her up, which was actually really difficult because she was taller than me.

'You say she is your wife?' a rather obese man questioned.

'Y-yes; that I am.'

'Rather young, aren't you? Why, you look no older than fifteen, hardly an age for marriage, eh?'

I laughed nervously, desperately wishing Ruby would help me out by taking some of the weight off my chest. She looks skinny but damn is she heavy!

'Well…erm…I'm quite older than that, you know. Besides, it's young love, nothing wrong with being hasty!'

My eyes flicked towards the window. They were gone!

'Anyways,' I concluded with a grin, 'It aint none of your business so butt out and go spend ya cash, buster!'

With that Ruby perked up, grabbed my hand, and we both went skidding from the grand hall in a cloud of laughter that didn't stop until we were soaring in the sky on the Prima Vista admiring _our_ Golden Gauntlet.

_Please review it'll make me happy inside! How do you think I portrayed Tantalus life?_


	3. With The Dawn

_Replies for chap2 –_

_Robshi – He intentionally 'blew their cover' at the end 'cause they'd got what they came for so it didn't matter if he spoke informally anymore! Perhaps they went after them, perhaps they didn't. They obviously didn't go after them right away because they wouldn't have realised the gauntlet was gone until they turned round: )_

_Ameki-Elisa – thanks! Gotta love those scruffy thieves ; )_

_Part three…the end is here! So what's Zidane's decision? And look who's turned up to help him make it! R&R please!_

Part three – With the dawn

I laugh to myself about that night two years ago. I was fourteen then, a tender age to some but I think my tender age ended when I was about eight. I walked in on Ruby having a shower. It was um…quite an eyeful to say the least. I swear I didn't mean to! She didn't lock the door okay? But boy was she mad. If she hadn't of been naked I'm sure she would've chased me all around Lindblum throwing her hair brush at me like she did to Blank whenever he was late for something. Needless to say she made sure she locked the door after that. Aw man, those were the days.

And what about _these_ days? Living in the palace…it's so _boring_.

I stand up on the rooftop, needing to rid myself of some energy. I look to my right, turn and then make a running jump to the adjacent house. A couple of slates come loose and slide to ground, crashing onto the floor. I lose my balance slightly and my arms whirl to stay on the roof.

Then I do it again, jumping from each roof like a cat, the stars whirl above my head.

Dagger's gonna be furious when she finds out I've been out all night. She'll probably start to get suspicious. Thinking about it…when was the last time I've had a full nights sleep?

I stop and scratch my chin to think about that. I laugh suddenly.

Man, I didn't think that living in a castle would take it outta me so much!

I sit down on the roof again, arch my legs, wrap my tail around my ankle and rest my head on my knees. I close my eyes and wonder if Baku would ever accept me back again. But could I really do that? Abandon Dagger? 'Cause hell I still love her! …I think…I think? Do I doubt my love for her?

I open my eyes and suddenly realise that it is lighter. Dawn is coming. A pink strip, distant but glowing, arches its back like an animal over the horizon. The stars still litter the sky though.

'Gwahahaha! What ya doin' up? Thought ya didn't like getting' up early!'

I startle and can hardly believe my ears. 'Boss?'

He stands behind me, the same old Baku that I remember, his goggles fixed firmly over his eyes, his large stomach wobbles over his green trousers as he laughs, a wide tan belt hangs loosely down his middle. He scratches his purple beard and chuckles to himself.

'Well boy, arne't ya gonna answer me?'

I look down at the street below, and suddenly wonder if I woke people up jumping on their roofs. 'I…um…just wanted some fresh air, that's all.'

He smacks me round the head and I cry out.

'You're my boy, ya can't lie to me, have ya forgotten that as well?'

'I haven't forgotten anything!' I cry angrily, rubbing the back of my head.

A few of the slates shudder as he sits down next to me and looks at the fading stars. There was a peaceful silence then and I felt very comfortable.

'What are _you_ doing on a rooftop, anyway?' I ask.

'Gwahahaha! I was strolling round lookin' for summit I could steal when all of a sudden a couple of slates come crashin' down on me head! Imagine my surprise when I look up and see one of my boys jumping 'cross the rooftops like an acrobat, you little scoundrel! Thought ya might be chasin' summit so I followed ya.'

'Oh…'

Another pause. And then pain shoots through my neck as he slaps me on the back of my head again.

'You still aint answered my question!'

I sigh. I could never lie to him. 'I don't like living at the castle. It's boring. I…I miss being in Tantalus…'

He laughs again and it vibrates through the air, irks the peace and the coming dawn. 'Course ya do,' he said. 'And I'll let ya in on a little secret. We miss you as well. You're…part of the 'gang'…as Marcus put it the other day. We'd like ya back but –'

I jump up and nearly lose my balance again while shouting, 'Then take me back! I wanna join Tantalus again! We can start again like none of this has ever happened, y'know, go round stealin' treasure and stuff!'

I can hardly believe it when Baku turns away and shakes his head sorrowfully. He says, 'No Zidane. I don't want you to join again.'

'Wh-what!'

His voice sounds very gruff and strained. All I can see is the back of his head and the bulge of his back. He has his head in his hands.

'Ya heard me. Don't want ya back again. You don't belong among us anymore.'

'I…I don't…belong…?'

I felt very peculiar. My eyes were hot, as if I wanted to cry but they are lumps of stone that can't weep tears. My heart feels very heavy and I want to scream and lie down and run away and stop talking all at once until all I can do is just stand there numbly watching the inert body of my boss.

He sighs, a very thick and heavy sound and he rubs his face with his hands. 'It's not that you've changed a great deal,' he begins to explain, 'It's just that I know you wouldn't be happy if I let ya back in. And I…hate seein' ya unhappy.'

A rage burns within; sending white-hot sparks jumping inside me. 'How do you know what I want?' I scream at him. 'How could you possibly understand how I feel? I hate it there! I hate it so much! None of them care about how I feel; they all want me to be a different person; someone that I'm not! But how can I be? I wish none of this had ever happened! If you don't like seeing me unhappy then let me back in! Baku! Are you even listening to me!' My voice cracks and I'm panting, clenching my fists in fury.

There's a pause. And then he stands up and turns. His face is very serious and he looms over me like a mountain. His arms shoots out and I brace myself for the impact. But none came. Instead I felt his hand on my shoulder and a he exerts a gentle pressure, pushing me down onto the cold tiles again. 'Sit down, boy,' he instructs.

I glare at the coal-black slates moodily.

'I didn't believe a word you just said,' he tells me, sitting down in front of me. 'Cause of what ya told me – when was it? – six, seven months ago? Do ya remember?'

I search sketchily through hazy memories, find nothing, and shake my head.

'Alright then, lemme ask ya another question. Why are ya livin' in the castle now? If ya get it wrong you get a punch, got it? 'Cause it's a simple question that even Cinna could answer right.'

'Because I have too.'

I didn't particularly want that punch from Baku – man he could swing one when he wanted to! – but I was so stubborn and angry that I just couldn't bring myself to say the answer I knew was right. So I got a black eye for it.

He knocks me flat and I skid slightly across the tiles and stare up at the sky. The navy blue is being chased away by pinkish hues and golden ribbons of light now streak the horizon, a thin disc peers over the earth's side, rimmed with cotton clouds.

'Now tell me the truth,' Baku says softly.

I want to cry. I really do. But I can't. So many conflicting emotions are eating me away. So I just said, 'I live at the castle because Dagger lives there.'

'And…?'

'And…I love her.'

'Gwahahaha! Weren't so hard, was it? Feel better now?'

'…No.'

'Heh-heh-heh. Ya know, I remember after you moved into the castle, you and Dagger had a real scrap. Remember?'

I ease myself up and touch my swollen eye. 'We've had loads of arguments.'

'Nah, not like that one I'll wager. You were so angry you came barging into Ruby's mini-theatre and told me everything. You said she'd been trying to make ya act more noble like -'

'She still does,' I growl.

'Lemme finish! So anyway, ya came back the next day, all bleary eyed and tired looking with a big stupid grin on ya face sayin' you and ya chick made up. Everyone asked how but you only told me. Remember now? It was about six months ago?'

And it sparks then, as suddenly as a firework but as delicately as a flower blooming. The memory washes over me and images transcend above my subconscious and drift into my reach. Yes, I remember now. I was furious with her, in fact, I'd been so angry I nearly lashed out at her. I couldn't though – I never will…but I said some stuff that…to put it lightly…I really regret saying. I could hardly believe the insults I was throwing at her even as they were coming outta my mouth! She…her face…how did I forget? She just withered before my eyes and burst into tears. I knew I'd hurt her real bad but I was…too stubborn to say sorry.

I'd gone to Ruby's place and told Baku everything. I pretended to be angry even though the guilt of what I had said was spreading through me like a disease. Baku saw that, I knew he would, that's why I told him. I honestly thought it was over between us; I had finally pushed our relationship too far and I'd lost the only woman I love.

But no, I was wrong.

I had returned to my chamber via the window, so I wouldn't run into her…or Steiner for that matter, and was so exhausted I'd drifted off to sleep almost immediately. I remember, later on, I awoke and looked across to see Dagger snuggled into the hollow of my shoulder, my arm draped around her fragile form. She was sobbing and trying to stifle the sound by covering her mouth with her hands.

'Dagger?' I had whispered very quietly.

She had jumped and stared up at me through scared and watery eyes. I remember thinking how beautiful she looked.

'What is it?'

She put her arms around me and sobbed a little louder. 'I…I had a nightmare…'

'About what?'

'I…I…dreamt that…you died and – and – and…I was all alone again…I was really scared because th-there was no one else in the Castle and- and I ….I kept calling you but you…you…you…' She sobbed harder and couldn't finish what she saying. She buried her head in my shoulder, her dark hair sticking to her oval face, lily-white in the moonlight.

'Hey, it's okay,' I reassured her, stroking her head. 'I'm not gone; see? I'm not about to go dying on you. I'll be here with you always; I'd never leave you. I love you.'

'You…you really wont leave me?'

I was surprised for some reason. 'Of course not! I'd never even consider leaving your side, ever! How could I?' I took a deep breath, lifted her chin and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. 'I'm…I'm sorry…for earlier. I love you.'

She sniffed and managed a smile. 'I-I love you too…Zidane.'

I cannot hold them back any longer and all the frustration, anger, hate and guilt just flow out of me in the form of tears. I bury my head in my hands. How could I forget such a thing? I've been such a prick toward her! I was actually considering leaving her all alone and rejoining Tantalus again! How can I be so selfish? All she's ever done is care for me…and this is how I repay her?

'I don't deserve someone like her,' I said to the silent Baku finally, wiping my eyes. 'I'm an idiot.'

He laughs loudly. 'Well I wont deny the idiot part, but…you do deserve her. Ya spent ages tryin' to win her heart, didn't ya, eh? It's gonna be difficult, I can imagine, but you gotta pull through it… for her.'

'Yeah. Thanks.'

'S'alright! You may not be a member of Tantalus anymore but ya still one of me boys as far as I'm concerned, got it? But promise me one thing…'

'Anything.'

'Make sure ya mug a couple of them nobles when they come to the castle…ya know, some nice jewellery and stuff…then come show us and we'll spilt the cost, eh?'

I laugh. 'Is that an order?'

'Most definitely.'

I stand up and thump my chest with my hand. 'Alright, if I can't join Tantalus again then I might as well make do with what I've got eh?' I laugh lightly. 'Baku, I…er…I…'

He waves a hand. 'Ya don't need to say nothin', boy.'

I nod. 'I'm going back to the…um…I…I'm going home now. I'm going back to see Dagger…and say I'm sorry.' I turn to leave, edge my way to the lip of the roof then pause, and turn back to see Baku looking after me, the fresh light bathing his face with golden hues. 'But,' I say, 'I wont forget everything you taught me. Ever. And I'll come back and see you guys soon, 'kay?'

With that last comment I leap off the roof and hit the cobbles below soundlessly, and begin to run toward the gleaming castle, back towards my future wife.

_I have to admit I'm not that pleased with this chapter purely because I think it went a bit 'fluffy'. As usual, I just couldn't resist making it a little deeper…man…my writing is too dark for my own good lol! PLEASE REVIEW IT! It would make me happy!_

_Oh one more thing. This was originally going to be the final chapter but I decided to add an 'epilogue' with more ideas to Zidane's castle lifestyle involved. Expect that soon!_

_Feel free to look at my other stuff, one's a gory horror which has been compared to Stephen King's work and the other is a longer FF9 story where Garnet goes a bit crazy and Zidane has to turn to his sister for help. Okay, now I've plugged my other stuff, you are free to go (and review)! _


	4. Forgiveness Is The Key To Love

_Robshi - wow do you really think they'd not have running water? …hmm…I'm not so sure…he-he, I usually don't think that deeply! Well, I didn't say it was modern shower, did I? ; )_

_And now for all those people who think Garnet is too uptight in this fic (including me ¬¬;;), observe her in this final part and hopefully you'll think differently: )_

**Part 4: Epilogue – Forgiveness is the key to love**

_Your wildness scares me  
So does your freedom  
You say you can't stand the restrictions  
I find myself trying to change you  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to  
Ex-girlfriend - No Doubt_

He's not that bad, really he isn't, but sometimes…let's just say he knows exactly how to get under my skin. Like now for instance.

I sit here quite still upon a cushioned chair, outside on the ivory balcony, gazing with tired eyes at the winking stars. They're fading now as the dawn unrolls its carpet of pinkish light across my kingdom. I've never seen a sunrise before and I must admit it's beautiful. I only wish he were here to see it with me. I hate being alone. Gods only know where he's been all this time and I worry. It's been like this for at least a week now. He disappears the whole night and sleeps through the morning; I've tried numerous times to wait up for him but... This is the first time I've stayed awake until dawn.

I can't help consider the fact that he's cheating on me. He is…well…was a bit of a womaniser, but he swore his fidelity to me when he confessed his love. I can't imagine that he'd go to a whorehouse now; why would he when I'm here for him? Perhaps he's considering leaving? No…he wouldn't do that either…

Perhaps…I have been harsh on him recently. But he can be so frustrating at times…not to mention rude, belligerent and aggravating. I have considered myself to be patient with him up until now. There are countless 'incidents' where I have refrained from screaming at him.

I remember vividly the time when I found him stumbling along the corridors of the castle completely drunk, late one night. He usually did this, went out with Blank, Cinna and Marcus and got completely 'out of it'; but I had never seen him that bad before. He was trying to hold himself up by leaning on the wall and kept tripping over his feet. I'd been on my way to bed at the time and even though I was exhausted I couldn't leave him there like that.

'Zidane,' I had said, 'are…you coming to bed?'

He looked up at me with blood shot eyes and a stupid grin plastered on his face. He held up his arms, swayed slightly and shouted, 'Garnet, baby! Come 'ere and gimmie an 'ug!'

He was slurring quite badly but I managed to discern what he was saying. 'No, you're very drunk. You shouldn't drink so much you know, it's bad for you,' I replied reproachfully.

'I aint drunk…come 'ere sweetie…I love ya, do ya love me? I love ya babe!'

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He staggered over in my direction and fell on top me, pinning me to the floor. He stunk of alcohol.

'Oh for the love of –'

'Whatcha doin' down 'ere sweetie? Come on, up ya get…'

'How can I when you're on top of me?'

'I aint! You're on top of me! How many times 'av I told ya?'

'What?'

'Listen baby… You smell nice…'

With that, he abruptly rolled off of me and passed out. I had called for Steiner, who had carried him over his shoulder to our chamber. Needless to say he woke up the next morning with a throbbing hangover he deserved.

I admit that that doesn't happen regularly, and he doesn't cause any trouble when he's drunk…it's just a pain to have him wandering around the castle like that – especially when we have guests.

I guess it's because he's lived among the rowdy Tantalus lot all his life. I shouldn't have been as foolish as to think that he would just snap into the spick and span routine of royal life. I mean, his habits are atrocious, he burps and swears and flirts continuously with Beatrix's knights and don't even get me started on his table manners!

On the other hand, I don't think I would love him if he were any other way. That's why I was so reluctant to try and adjust him to my lifestyle at first; I don't want him to change! But the problem lies in the fact that I'm going to have to start taking him to dinner parties and such like, and I can hardly take him as he is now! Oh the looks the noble's will give me!

I snigger to myself on the balcony as I imagine him slurping his gravy with his soup spoon.

He has embarrassed me countless times. Some haven't been so bad but…argh…there was one time…

I shudder as the memory blossoms.

I was throwing a formal party, not long ago, in my main dining hall. A splendid buffet was arranged along the long table to the left, and the room was filled with lofty nobles and distant 'relatives' bantering idly in their beautiful long dresses and suits. The tinkling of expensive china could be heard combined with the opening and closing of the thick oak doors situated on either end of the hall as waiters entered and exited. They held aloft huge trays of steaming food and wines, offering them round politely.

I had gone into proper 'queen mode' and was strolling around in my cream dress, casually addressing and conversing with them. In my opinion, the party was going quite pleasingly… That was before I heard the sound I dreaded most at a time like this.

It was quiet at first because it was so distant. A sort of wailing sound mixed with the occasional scream of laughter. I remember thinking quire clearly, _'No…no…please…not tonight…please, not that! Anything but that! Please no!' _before the oak door to my right was flung open and skidding into the hall at a full sprint came Zidane. Naked.

Nobles and 'relatives' alike gasped and numerous women fainted. Wine glasses smashed to the floor as the naked Genome crashed into them.

He bounded out the door at the opposite end of the hall and then – just to make matters worse – the _chink-chink-chink-chink_ of metal sounded and along came Steiner chasing furiously after him, arms waving madly, skidding slightly on the spilt wine, screaming, 'WHY YOU DISGUSTING THIEF HOW DARE YOU GO STRIDING AROUND THE CASTLE WITH NOTHING ON! YOU WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU I'LL THROW YOU INTO THE DUNGEON YOU MONKEY!'

Zidane was drunk, of course. Didn't remember a thing in the morning, and I wasn't intending to tell him… but Steiner had other ideas. All he did was laugh anyway, like I knew he would. He has no shame, that man! Anyway, it was probably one of the most humiliating moments in my life – having my future husband streak and run through a formal party as a dare, courtesy to his Tantalus brothers of course.

But through it all, my love for him has never wavered. He is still the man I know and love and I wouldn't have it any other way. Though, I did have a stern talking with him and made him swear on his life that he would never streak again. I don't think he has, either.

I laugh quietly and it drifts in the air like a falling leaf. The early morning birds start to sing blissfully, their melodious voices bringing movement and life to the shimmering sunrise. A slight breeze is picking up but it's warm and I find it slightly refreshing.

Thinking about it now, Steiner probably gets more infuriated with him than I. Laughing, I remember the time when Zidane went around to all the Knights of Pluto and gave them a string of outrageous false orders from 'Captain Steiner himself'. Steiner, who was on his rounds at the time, found at least two swimming in the canal, another three trying to climb a flagpole and another eating the leaves off the trees; Steiner was furious. I had to stop myself from laughing when I saw them all though.

One of the worst experiences has to be the time when Zidane and I had had a pretty nasty argument – over something trivial as usual. Well, he had made me angry and I wouldn't accept his apology. I said he'd have to do something pretty amazing to make me forgive him. So – being the show off he is – went and did something pretty amazing to make me forgive him. He climbed to the top of West Tower, tied a piece of rope around his middle and abseiled down the gigantic stone pillar with that big stupid grin on his face. I have no idea what possessed him to do such a thing but he attracted quite a crowd (he was in plain view of all of Alexandria, and matters were made worse because his Tantalus brothers were cheering him on madly) and I nearly threw up with worry when I saw at what a height he was dangling from. If that rope split he would've been a goner.

'Zidane!' I had yelled to him, leaning over the side of the castle's tower with Steiner nervously gripping my arm, 'What the hell do you think you're doing! Get up here now!'

He waved to the crowd with one hand and gripped the rope with his other. He grinned up at me and put a hand to his ear mockingly. 'Can't hear you, love!' he bellowed.

'Ooh! You! Yes you _can_ hear me! Get back up here RIGHT NOW!'

'Only if you forgive me!'

'Dammit this is not a way to win someone's heart back you idiot!'

'Then I'll dangle here until the rope snaps; then you'll have to forgive me!'

'Wh-what? You're not making any sense! What's wrong with you?' But I knew he would stay there, he was fearless when it came to things like that. 'Alright, I forgive you Zidane! Now get back up here, please!'

Somehow, he managed, and was greeted with a slap round the face from me. What? He made me worry like crazy! What if he had fallen?

…What if he _had_ fallen…?

Staring at the obelisk of the rising sun I rest my chin in my cupped hands and wonder what my life would be like if something did happen to Zidane… what if he died, or went missing again…or left me? I think that I would not be able to go on. Sure, he may be a pain but I _love_ him…

'Zidane,' I sigh to the morning sky, 'where are you?'

And then as suddenly as a clap of thunder a massive blur leapt out in front of me. I scream and fall backwards off my chair, my loose hair draped around my face and my nightgown pooling around my body in a cloud of white material.

'Hey babe, what you doing up?'

I look up disbelievingly. 'Z-Zidane…?'

He stands there in front of me, gloved hand outstretched, eyes glassy but bright, a wide grin splits his face.Why does he have a black eye? Oh whocares, as long as he's here..._aslong as he'sback…_

I leap up and drag him down to the floor, unsure whether to be angry or relieved. He cries out and then laughs, pulling me into a tight embrace. We sit there like that for quite a while, listening to each other's heartbeat and the sound of the birdsong. The morning light spills over onto the balcony, the blueness just beginning to creep into the sky.

I try to pull away from him then, but he grips me tighter. 'Zidane, where have you been? I waited all night for you to come home.'

I think I hear him whisper 'home' but I'm not sure so I just wait patiently for a reply.

He pulls away gently. 'I was thinking.'

'It took you all night to think?' I counter doubtfully.

He smiles. 'Yep. I err…was thinking about you.' He scratches the back of his head. 'I wanna say that I'm sorry…about everything…and I'll try harder to be more…noble.'

I laugh and touch his cheek. 'I don't want you to be, really.'

'Then why all the 'table manner lessons' and…and…the guy who wanted to make me wear posh clothes?'

I look at him thoughtfully. 'Well…how about a compromise? I teach you table manners and have 'posh' clothes fitted for you…but you'll only have to wear them when we go somewhere important. When you're in the castle with me you can act like you do now.'

'Why?'

'Because I love who you are and I don't want you to change that, especially not for me.'

He grins and kisses me suddenly. 'You'll be the only person I change for, if I ever do.'

Comfortable silence envelopes us and I can hear early risers moving carts about and setting up business stalls below in Alexandria Square. We're still sitting on the cold, marble floor of the balcony, still wrapped in each other's arms. Suddenly, I stifle a yawn.

'Did you really stay up all night?' he asks.

I giggle. 'Yeah, it's taking its toll on me now.'

'Hmm…how 'bout we skip today and just sleep?'

'I can't just skip a day, I'm a queen!'

'So what? Be spontaneous!'

'Sleeping isn't spontaneous, Zidane.'

He laughs and picks me up. 'Yeah, yeah whatever; All I know is that I'm gonna be sleeping all day and I want some company!'

I give in.

The light floods Alexandria like golden water and the large disc of the sun finally sits clearly upon the horizon. The stars are no more, faded away with the night-time…just like my worry. I feel now that my love for Zidane burns more furiously than ever. I may not be able to change who he is completely but I accept that. I want him to be like he is forever, uncaring of what people think.

And now a new day approaches, bright and spectacular, signifying the dawning of a new and different way of life for both of us.

_Yay it is fini! This actually turned into quite a project; it was originally going to a 2-part thing…guess I got carried away! Well I hope you've enjoyed it. Spare a moment to review would ya please? I've just written another FF9 fanfic(I'll stop one day I promise…:cough:) about Zid having to look after a five-year-old kidand Garnet being broody, it'scalled Soulles Child. Go check it out! Thanks again and sorry about making Zid look like an alcoholic! _: )


End file.
